


Gabe’s alive

by GabrielArchangelOfTheLord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielArchangelOfTheLord/pseuds/GabrielArchangelOfTheLord
Summary: SPOILERS for season 13! tRiGgEr WaRnInG! What would happen if sabriel had been a thing before Gabriel 'died'. How would sam cope when Gabriel comes back tortured and a mess. Especially when that mess doesn't remember anything besides asmodeus' torture. Also on Wattpad and ff.net.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Gabe’s Alive!

"I bring you a present." Ketch said pulling a withdrawn sorry looking mass of rags into eye line. Sam whimpers recognising the colour under the blood matting the hair and the eyes darting about from each person staring at him to everywhere else check for danger.

"Gabe..." Sam whispers, he can’t believe what he was seeing. But his soul mate was dead. The bond lay dormant, the bond they’d created about a month before Elysium and Sam’s heartbreak. He’d been so happy, him and Gabe had been inseparable much to Dean’s chargrin.

Gabriel didn’t even shoot Sam a look he just shrunk further into himself. Sam moved forward taking him from Ketch’s grip and leading him to a seat.

Sam’s heart broke when he leaned into Gabriel’s lips so he could removed the hemp threaded through them. Gabriel just gave him a scared look as he moved the blade closer to his face but he didn’t move, clearly more frightened of Sam then the blade.

"It’s okay Gabriel we’re gonna get you all better before you know it." He tried not to ask where he had been and what had happened to him but Sam didn’t want to know the answer. He was afraid that Gabriel would say he’d never died, and that he’d never wanted to come back.

Sam got Gabriel into a room with food and water and let him relax. A few hours went by before Sam couldn’t take not knowing anymore. He’d spent them batting Dean’s questions off. He didn’t know how he was or what he was feeling except, ‘fuck, Gabe’s back.’

"What happened Gabriel?" The archangel violently shook his head and Sam knew he wasn’t going to get anything out of him so he left.

"How is he Sam?" Came the deep voice of his brother in law Cas. Sam looked up, his face hollow, haggard and empty. Cas knew by his face that Sam was struggling with the whole situation. "Have you said anything to him? What about your bond?"

Sam didn’t want to go into it but Cas would understand better than Dean and he wouldn’t shy away from the conversation like him either, "I asked where he’d been. He hasn’t said anything. Not yet."

His answer was halting and quiet but Cas never pushed allowing Sam to get the words passed his own lips when he could, "as for the bond... it’s aching. It’s painful enough to see him and not touch him but the bond reverberates within my every time I get close. He doesn’t feel it, at leas I don’t think he does but... well I don’t think he even knows who I am! How can we have a bond if my mate has no fucking idea who we are together!"

By the end Sam was struggling to stay straight every inch of him wanted to curl into a ball on the floor and cry until his tears ran dry. He’d been through all his crying when Gabe had died. And then some, Dean had almost lost him twice in the months following the hotel fiasco with Lucifer. Through Sam being unable to face the days, or nights, without Gabriel. His scars would forever mark what he had tried to do.

"I’m sure that given time he’ll come around Sam, give him time." Sam nodded, he knew this. It was why he’d not pushed his luck too much yet, however, his patience was slowly dwindling into nothing. He just had to hold his emotions in check until an opportune time to get away.

Days passed and Gabriel barely moved. Always in the same spot on the bed. Always still covered in blood. And always in his rags.

Sam checked in to regularly just to reassure himself that Gabriel was still there more than anything else. One day he broke. He couldn’t stand this stand still they were in, " please Gabriel. We need you! I need you! I need to come back to me! Where were you? What happened to you?"

When Gabriel didn’t answer Sam left. He snuck to one of the empty rooms deeper into the bunker and cried his ever present blade held loosely in his hand. He shouldn’t, not really, but it called out to him. Taking a tighter grip he was about to make the first slice when he heard someone calling for him. Jumping he replaced the blade in his boot holster before crossing his arms over his knees.

It wasn’t long before Dean came in. His brother took in his face and posture in the corner before taking him by the arm and leading him down to his room. " you’re gonna stay in with me for a while Sam. I know you need help coping and Cas is going to continue keeping an eye Gabriel. Let’s get you to bed."

Sam nodded. For now he was safe from himself but how long would the last.

The end of chapter one!

What did you guys think? It was written on my phone so god know what errors I have. This is my first story on here and I actually haven’t written in a very long time.


	2. Down with the bloody white suit

Hey guys. Chapter two is now up. This will follow the series very loosely to point. If you hadn't already guessed. I'm doing this with out a beta guys so if you spot anything let me know and I'll fix it.

Sam, for the next week, was stuck in the routine of get up, shower, feed Gabriel, stare at the wall, sleep. He knew he was worrying Dean, he knew that Cas has taken to slipping him in to a deeper sleep away from his nightmares, nightmares of Gabriel knowingly  
breaking the bond and leaving. Of Gabriel calling him all sorts of names. He knew that Gabriel wasn't going to change without some sort of jolt.

What Sam didn't know was how much longer he could last in this stasis. The empty feeling had taken him whole, the pain of Gabriel's grace was burning him when it didn't feel the accompanying soul at the other end of the bond. His soul alone never stopped  
aching for Gabriel's and yet it knew that he'd have to face that potentially for the rest of his human life.

"Sam he's written Enochian on the walls, I'll read it out if you like." Sam followed Cas' voice into Gabriel's room, was covered in Enochian lettering and Sam could only pick out a few words, nothing that would tell him anything important.

As Cas started talking Sam stopped hearing the words. Gabriel had survived and not returned. He'd gone into hiding with Loki, there had been hookers, booze and gambling. Hed intentionally left Sam behind and the Lyn due to circumstances forgotten Him.  
He'd been sold off by Loki to Asmodoucheus as a grace farm for the selfish, power hungry demon.

Sam cried, he turned and ran out the room not knowing what was going on inside his own head. Images of Gabriel's story floated around his brain made worse by his own imagination. Dean had removed all his weapons so his old options were gone but Sam knew  
where there were some weapons just hiding away for his own breaking moments. He'd hidden them when they'd moved in. Just in case. Instead Sam found Dean and ended up collapsing in his arms, no longer able to hold back the wailing, heartbreaking sobs.

Dean was still holding Sam when both Cas and Gabriel walked into the library. Gabriel was talking and though not smiling he was certainly more lively then before. Neither brother knew what Cas had said or done to get Gabriel to this point but they knew  
that hopefully this would heal Gabriel enough to remember Sam.

It wasn't long before shit went sideways. Demons currently had Gabriel. Asmodeus had Sam and Dean against a wall. He was spouting something but Sam was too busy watching Gabriel. Withering, whimpering Gabriel. The demons dragged him up the stairs and  
then Asmodeus must have said something because the demons flew across the balcony and Gabriel was glowing.

His wings spread and he healed himself. Sam gaped at the arch angel as he learnt against the railing. He was stunning in his glory and Sam had missed the sight of him, confident, smug him.

"I always hated that white suit!" Gabriel said as he held out a fist and watched Asmodeus burn. Flames engulfed him and it was a sight to behold.

Now that shit wasn't sideway and Gabriel was somewhat back Sam tried to get him to stay. Get him to join team freewill. It didn't work and the last things Sam knew for that day was Gabriel leaving his parting lines, "I put faith in you last time and you  
won, I don't see how you'd fail me again."

He just teleported away. Gone. Vamoosed. No goodbye. No apologies. No thanks yous. Just gone.

Sam collapsed, his brain shut down and the bond ran riot through his uncontrolled body. Making him quake and spasm badly, his arms and legs uncontrollable as it tried to gain its other half. Cas ended up intervening, not just to help Sam but the look  
of sheer terror on Deans face alone would have made him do it. He'd do anything for his own bonded.

It would take two days for Sam to awaken and an hour after that before he demanded they get to work so he could forget, ignore, what had happened.

End

So I've changed this one a little bit and corrected some errors.


	3. Shattered bonds.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where Gabe gets his revenge. I apologise guys if it's bit hard reading. I'm writing this on my phone. Please let me know what you think. Good or bad. I feel like these might be a bit rushed. But I'm trying I swear!

Part 3.

Sam and Dean were on a hunt. Sam had forgotten what it was. He'd mostly just floated through the weeks since he'd seen Gabriel. Dean only allowed him a weapon when they hunted, but Sam had craved that pain more then he'd ever craved anything including demon blood. So without Dean's knowledge he'd snuck away a small knife and started small cuts on his thighs. It helped a little bit not nearly as badly as he needed it. However with Dean on almost constant alert he'd been forced to take what he could, where he could.

And then Gabriel just stumbled back into Sam's life like nothing mattered. His shirt was bloody but he had a grin on his face. It might have fooled Dean or Cas but not Sam. What Asmodouche has done the the Archangel was affecting him badly, "whyhaven't you healed your self?"

"No grace left." Came the reply and Sam could of sworn he'd heard a quiver in Gabe's voice. "Don't suppose you boys have any left?"

Dean frowned, as soon as Gabe came a knocking Sammy had perked up and he knew, he knew that this wasn't going to end well, " I need your help boys. I took out Fenrir but..."

He pointed at the wound on his abdomen as he slouched onto the sofa. Sam moved towards him with first aid kit in hand. He set to work on Gabriel's wound trying not read toomuch into the fact Gabe was there, that he was touching him. He kept mostly quiet just asking slight questions.

Before either brother knew it the were in some hotel hunting down Sleipnir and Narfi. 'Gabe's hot when he's pissed.' Sam thought before he caught himself. He let Gabe deal with one while he dealt with the other, it wasn't long before they went chasing after Dean. Sam got there first hearing the last of a 'this is your fault' speech. Sam could only guess Dean meant him. That if Gabe had never been given to Asmodouche then he would never of forgotten Sam...

Sam almost laughed in total despair. Even now, Dean was looking out for him. And Gabriel was there sword through Loki and sneer on him face. Sam watched as Loki slipped to the floor. His face so much like Gabe's, he supposed it would be, it is after all where Gabriel got it from.

They made their way back out the building. Sam dragged along behind, he knew Gabriel might leave after this and he didn't want to face that decision, not yet.

Dean gave him a look asking if he was OK, Sam nodded. He wasn't but while Gabriel was there, within earshot, he wasn't going to say anything out loud, "so Loki's dead, how are you feeling?"

"I'm a whole new man Sam. No more tricks or pranks either." The angel smiled up at Sam like his genuinely believed it, " got to grow up at some point right?"

Sam smiled, the first genuine smile in a while and ducked his head. Maybe he could get by knowingthat Gabriel, at least, was happy. And as it turned out Gabriel was returning with them to the bunker. Sam, however, didn't know how he would handle having Gabriel in such close proximity. Within touching and speaking distance, pretty much at all times.

He knew that this, itwas going to break him.

It didn't take long for Gabe to settle in. That along with facing apocalypse earth Sam was on edge. They had Cas and Rowena in the bunker with them and with so many eyes Sam was struggling. He knew Dean was there but he felt like he couldn't get to him every time he tried someone interrupted them. He'd taken to slipping away to one of the rooms further into the bunker and peacefully letting his pent up emotions loose.

It was one particular day that Sam and Dean where talking on their way back to the library where Sam stopped. Stopped breathing, stopped seeing and stopped feeling.

There was Gabriel having just come out of hiding with Rowena. Hair everywhere book in front of him. And the bond shattered, almost audibly as Sam ran.

He ran to the room he'd found in the deep depths of the bunker and slid down the wall. Before he knew it the blade was already out and across the skin of his forearms. He did this until he had cried out his tears and felt a little better.

He cleaned up his blood as best he could before moving back up towards the kitchen and beer.

Dean caught Sam coming into the kitchen looking pale and drawn just as Sam collapsed from blood loss. Dean caught himbefore he hit the ground but it was too late, "CAS!"

The Seraph popped in out of god knowswhere at Dean's screech, only to see what Sam in Dean's arms. He nodded, took Sam and popped back out again. He'd leave Dean to figure out what waswrong. He left to rage at the Archangel while Cas helped his brother.

And by help he means he eased Sam into a deep sleep. One only he could wake the hunter from. He hoped by the time he woke Sam something about this situation had been sorted. He leaned over Sam checking him for injuries and found the slice on his arms, he sighed healing him. He'd have to tell Dean and he wasn't gonna be happy about it.

He returned to Dean's side only to hear him speak in what he could only describe as his most deadliest voice, " how could you? You!"

He growled pointing at Gabriel, " I know you hear his thoughts. I know you know how he feels and I know you don't remember but fuck sake Gabriel couldn't you have hidden it better. He's your fucking mate and you have done nothing but continuously break him into tiny fucking pieces."

I don't think I've ever heard him swear so much. Luckily he wasn't setting in on Rowena yet but he doubted it'd be long, " I've put him into a coma like state. He won't wake til I wake him. The, er, the bond shattered. There's nothing there and if I hadn't he would likely be dead already if not soon, cut himself, not in anywhere dangerous but..."

Dean broke, he broke for his brother because he knew that Sam would never be alright again. And he just turned and walked away. Unable to say anything to anyone due to his anger. And for the first time since he moved into the bunker he went to the gym Sam had set up and pounded it out into the punching bag. Screams and growls were all that was heard throughout the bunker that night.


	4. Soulless Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm updating fast. But if I don't I'm likely to forget this story and it's been plaguing my brain since I watched s13.

Part 4.

Dean sat hunched over a beer in the kitchen. His knuckles bloody from the all night punching session and sheer look of defeat on his face. Cas walked up to him and slipped his own mate into a hug. In all this despite Sam's Gabriel problem Cas was so happy to have his brother back. Even if right now he wanted nothing more then it to have not happened. Sam had only just settled back into a normal life, he'd even tried dating Amelia a way back which had been a positive sign.

And now, now Cas didn't know what to do. Well he did but Dean wasn't going to like it, however it would give Gabriel more time to recover his memories. He hoped.

"We have a few options but I think our best recourse right now would be to remove Sam's soul." Dean jolted up a look of horror on his face, he'd opened his mouth in clear denial when his brain clearly finished weighing the pros and cons. His face set in a grim line before slowly nodding.

" we need to run it by him first. I'm serious Cas if he says no we aren't doing it." Cas nodded, of course Cas would never have suggested other wise but even so this was for now the only way to keep Sam alive until they could figure out a way to get Gabriel's memories out of what ever vault he'd locked them behind. Cas knew what had happened, Gabriel had locked any happy memory away not trusting them after too long being tortured. Cas was sure there was a name for the psychosis but he couldnt recall it.

They walked hand in hand to Sam's room where he was peacefully slumbering away. Cas leant over placing two fingers against Sam's forehead and with a jolt Sam woke screaming. "Sammy you gotta listen to me, please little brother. We want to remove your soul it should help with the bond."

Sammy violently nodded. " take it please I can't..."

And with that Castiel removed what should have been a bright glowing mass from Sam's chest. It wasn't anymore, tarnished by the broken bond it's light had dulled to a grey. At this Cas knew they'd done the right thing. Pulling out a vial he carefully poured it in, corked it and handed it to Dean. It would be better for him to keep it, last time Sam was soulless he never wanted his soul returned and given the chance this time would likely destroy it before taking it back.

Sam sat up straight, all etches of pain removed from his face and a calm peaceful expression had replaced it. "I know I should feel gratitude right now but I guess we're back to not being able to feel."

Dean nodded and checked his deep sigh. He didn't mind being on Sammy watch and this was a damn sight easier then Suicidal Sammy watch but he just wanted his brother back. He decided it was time that he got Gabriel sorted. He put his hand on Sam's shoulder told him to sleep and wandered out into the main bunker.

He found Gabriel alone in the library frowning at a photo he'd found on one of the shelves. Dean had forgotten about it, it was one of the very few photos from back then. Just after the bond between Sam and Gabe had been formed and they'd been so incredibly happy. Sam had Gabriel tucked into his side, they were sat in a booth at a diner somewhere in rural America and Sam had never looked so free, " I don't remember this. I know I know you boys from before Asmodick but this..."

"You tortured us with tricks. Time loop killings of me to get Sam to except it. You turned Sam into a car. And all because you knew he was you're mate and you needed him to be stronger then he was." Dean muttered as he took a seat near Gabriel. " it didn't take our little Sammy long to notice your interest in him and like our Sam he researched the hell outta it. Finally he confronted you telling you what you already knew and then surprised you with a kiss."

Dean ached telling this story, he shouldn't have had to. "You were inseparable until you came and saved us from the pagan gods and Lucifer."

He didn't say any more then that because he knew Gabriel knew what happened next. But what he didn't know was how Sam had reacted. "Gabriel, you need to understand that when u didn't come back Sam went back in he found your clone on the floor. He thought you were dead. It took me longer then I wished to figure it out but he almost followed."

Gabriel nodded getting the meaning, Sam had turned suicidal. He hung his head being told this didn't help. He had a deep seated guilt that he couldn't explain. His memories told him what Dean was saying couldn't be true but the look on his face was saying his memories were lying to him, " you need to figure out how to unlock you're memories because I don't know how long Sam can live without his soul this time."

Gabriel cocked his head, as Dean fished out the vial with Sam's soul in it. He frowned, he remembered thinking how bright Sam's soul had been. But this was not that soul, this was a shadow of that soul and he vowed he'd returned it to full brightness, " he can't take that back until whatever is wrong with me is sorted, that soul is close to going black."

Dean could only guess that was bad and he nodded, he'd ask Cas later what Gabriel had meant. As it was he thought the angel had gotten the idea and left him to his thoughts.

He wandered for a bit, checking in on Sam when he passed his door before continuing on. He realised that Rowena had made herself scarce after Sam had disappeared and she'd realised what had been going on. He decided to explain, she deserved that much. He wandered to her room, knocked and entered.

She was sat book of spells in hand a troubled look on her face. " I am so sorry Dean, had I known."

Her Scottish tone deeper and more drawn out in her distress. He tried to smile and she eased recognising the effort it must have taken, " we took his soul, it was the only way. I know you never knew Rowena for once this actually isn't your fault."

She chuckled then frowned at him. For everything else she actually loved these boys. "I was actually trying to find a way to help Gabriel recover his memories."

She waved at the book and Dean grunted. " what we really need is a win I think it's time we went in after Mum and Jack, have you got the spell down?"

" we just need Archangel grace." Dean nodded and between them they formulated a plan to get Lucifer to help, they roped Gabriel in and off they went. It didn't take long and then They were through the rift.

Sam was stoic and tall as they walked through the dangerous landscape. He watched as Cas and Gabriel talked in from of them. He could hear what they were saying and he was suddenly very glad to not have a soul. " I've ticked some things of my bucket list, I got revenge, got to sleep with a 300 something year old red head witch. You ever wanted to do that Cas?"

Cas looked back at both Sam and Dean, Dean because he was Cas' bucket list and Sam in apology. He didn't reply and only smiled lightly at his brother.

As was always the case with team free will it was never long before shit would go sideways. They were attacked, they managed to save two kids from vampires.

When it semi calmed down they found out that the road they needed to take was under ground and a vampire nest/ feeding grounds. Oh joys.

Both Sam and Dean straightened up, put their scary hunter faces on and went in first. Gabriel and Cas has their blades out at the rear and the two kids were in the middle.

They were ambushed! Sam and Dean got separated and then the worst thing happened. Sam felt teeth at his throat. He looked at both Dean and Gabriel a plea on his lips before the scream took over. " SAM!"

"No! Dean you can't." Gabriel's mouth fell. The sight must have unlocked something because everything flooded back and he screamed. The agony in it surprised Dean and Cas but not enough as they watched Sam get hauled away. Cas was holding Dean back from going after him and Gabriel had no strength to either. The agony of watching his mate die hit him hard. Followed by everything else but with the bond tainting the memories. He wailed. It was probably one of the most painful things Dean had ever heard. If he hadn't already heard worse out of Sam's mouth first.

They grabbed him and ran. They exited the other side and reached the camp. There Gabriel collapsed into tears as Mary Winchester asked where her other son was. Tears flowed from the groups eyes and she knew.

Cas took Gabriel and confirmed what he thought. Gabriel remembered. And as it seemed just a little too late.


	5. Did I say he was alive

If you hadn't guessed already I'm doing the sans beta. I hope you're enjoying this despite the many errors I'm sure there still is. Doing this on a phone is hard.

Part 5

Gabriel couldn't breathe. Literally couldn't breathe, not through the gut wrenching pain and tears. Cas sat beside him holding him as together as anything would at this point. Every memory was on constant rerun the pain only enhancing them every time. It wasn't long before Cas had to put his brother to sleep.

Dean watched as Cas eased Gabriel to the ground before he made his way over. His own pain of watching his brother die marking his face, "Cas, Gabriel, will he... will he be okay?"

" his memories, his part of the bond. It all awakened when Sam was lost to us. But I guess you guessed that, what with his wail." Dean nodded looking at his feet. Cas took his hunter's hand and squeezed, trying to comfort him.

"Gabriel said something before... about Sam's soul turning black, what did he mean?" Cas sighed, he was hoping he hadn't been right. But if Gabriel had seen it even with his lack of memories.

"He... err... his soul when it becomes black... it err." He couldn't say it out loud. Out loud meant it was real and it didn't matter now any way, Sam wasn't coming back, "he would have become a demon."

Dean nodded, he kind of knew that, subconsciously anyway. They sat there cuddled in and taking solace in each other's company as others planned what happened next.

...:::...

Sam sat up groggy and disorientated. How was he even, "hey sam."

Sam looked to the voice. Lucifer. Sam mentally shrugged, he'd actually been staying out of the way until they dragged him in. But he should be back in the bunker supplying grace. " Rowena sent me through, thoughtyou might need help. I left her enough grace to keep it open for another day or so."

Sam nodded. At this point Sam knew his souled self wouldn't believe Lucifer what with his actions being coloured by his past but soulless Sam could see that he actually genuinely wanted to help. Why else had he brought him back from the dead. He got to his feet and indicated that they should catch up to the others knowing that they thought him dead.

It took a lot of sneaking around but they made it out into broad daylight away from the nasty bloodsuckers. Mostly Lucifer kept quiet next to Sam relieving the taller man from attempting conversation. It didn't take long to stumble across the camp and into the eye line of everyone else.

Dean's ,who'd just woken, jaw dropped. Castiel smiled and Gabriel ran forward falling into Sam's chest. The hunter took him around the middle and hugged. He didn't really feel relief but his brain kept reminding him what he would feel with his soul and so proceeded to act like it. " you're alive, oh thank Dad, you're alive."

Sam smiled at the repeated words and looked to Dean. He held out Sam's soul it was the only thing left to make this picture whole. Nobody even cared that Satan was stood there watching. At least until Sam sealed his soul, took the time to snog Gabriel thoroughly and turn to say that Lucifer had been the one to save him.

The reaction was mixed, much more even then he would of expected. Gabriel and Cas were overjoyed. Gabriel just hugged Lucifer while Cas was a much more understated smile and tilt of his head. Dean and Mary were livid all though a touch grateful. And Jack had no idea how to feel.

"I saw something in him when I was soulless. He means well Dean and if he ever fucks up again. I will deal with him, okay?" Dean nodded and now that he knew everything would settle he could delve deeper into having his soul back.

All the previous bond pain had vanished as soon as his soul was returned as it recognised having Gabriel back but the whole incident with Rowena was still in the back of his head. Even knowing what he did about Gabriel's memories it still hurt.

Lucifer and Jack started to talk and learn each other. Gabriel and Sam started to repair their bond by talking it through. Gabriel spent most of the talk apologising profusely. Now that he could remember he knew why he'd disappeared and explained it but he couldn't reconcile himself to it having been a good idea, given how it had ended. Sam had told Gabriel everything that had happened since he'd 'died', Gabriel didn't like it but he could see how strong his hunter was now. How he still depended on Dean but not in the same way he had.

After a couple hours respite they were back off again in an old school bus. Sam hadn't stopped smiling he couldn't help it. Things were getting back on track again. He had his life back. Even given his Gabriel trust issues deep down it still felt better then he'd felt in almost ten years.

Given how happy Sam was feeling he should have known shit was about to go south. Really he wasn't having the best of luck was he? They got there and most of the refugees through the rift before an in coming bright light told them they'd been discovered by Micheal. 'Oh shit'.

It was just Sam, Dean, Lucifer and Gabriel staring down the shiny shaft of an arch angel blade. Dean and Sam were next to the rift urging the other two to catch up but they didn't. Looking back with sad looks they stepped forward together, " Gabriel, no please, no!"

He looked back, "all I did on earth is run Sam, I'm not going to do that anymore. Go I can buy you enough time to close the portal!"

And between the two brothers they dove in. One extremely low on grace and the other picking up the angelic slack but Micheal, this Micheal was stronger more savvy then the one they were used too.

It was then that Dean was glad he'd grabbed Sam. Before they could even comprehend what was happening Gabriel was screaming and exploding and then he was falling Lucifer grabbed him as he fell and raced to the other two. They fell through the rift just as Rowena could no longer hold it open.

Everything becomes chaotic in seconds, Lucifer took his brother and walked away hiding his face as he did. Dean gripped Cas' hand his eyes never leaving Sam who was just led where he fell eyes dull and lifeless. The refugees who'd been spread out and roomed by now were slowly getting it filtered through until it hit Mary.

Before either boy knew it their mother was there, her arms holding Dean who was in shock for his brother and Sam who just slumped full weight against her. No tears fell, no noise was made and between the three of them they drag/walked him back to his room.

Cas knocked him out and stood with the other two wondering what they were gonna do now. It seems in the last while this was Sam's life. Pain and misery.

Lucifer popped his head in and told them what he'd done with Gabriel's body. Cas looked at his eldest remaining brother and tried to smile. Lucifer nodded knowing that nobody really wanted to smile at anyone or anything at this point. They were down a brother, Sam was back where he'd started 10 years ago and Dean and Cas were falling apart at the seams.

" go you two, I'll stand watch. Its the least I could do. You both need to reaffirm your own bond." Cas took Deans hand and shuffled them both down the corridor to Deans room. Lucifer took the opportunity to cry and apologise to the human in the bed. He couldn't hear him and he'd have to say a lot of it again but at least he could cry. He'd never meant any of this to happen. Ever.

The end.

Okay so we're basically all caught up with 13. At least as far as you can in an au anyways. Somethings are different already but after this well you'll see.


	6. Guess who’s back? Nope not Gabriel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short so I'm sorry. I wasn't even entirely sure how I wanted this chapter to go and I wish I could convey how angsty I wanted this chapter to go like it did in my head.

Lucifer, Dean and Cas sat around the table discussing how to deal with Sam. Or if by some slim chance there might be a way to bring Gabriel back.

There was a wail from the bedrooms which dragged all three from their chairs and towards the sound.

It turned out it was Sam. Somehow he'd awoken from the sleep Cas had put him in and he was in the corner crying and rocking back and forth. Sam wouldn't let anyone touch him, " okay round the clock watch guys."

And so it started, switch out ever 8 hours, keeping an eye on Sam making sure that he didn't do anything harmful to himself or anyone else. Until Dean got angry, Sam hadn't stopped crying or wailing in anguish.

"Chuck, if you're there we need your help! Please Gabriel is dead. Sam, Sam's catatonic if we can't get help from you it might be time we let him go. At least he'll be happy again. Please Chuck do it for Sam or Gabriel not for anything else."

When no light or noise was forthcoming Dean sighed. He shook his head and went to find Cas. When he found him Cas was sat against the head board of their bed staring at the ceiling, " what'reyou doing?"

"Praying to father. It hasn't gone well." Dean nodded. He sat beside him and took his hand, he tried so hard to not cry but he couldn't.

"I tried too. We may have to resort to plan B." It hurt to say out loud but Dean knew if Chuck didn't return soon then they'd have no choice. He couldn't watch his little brother in this state any longer.

Days passed with no sign of God or his vessel. And Dean finally gave up, cocked his 9mm and walked towards Sam's room. Lucifer was on Sam watch right now and stood as Dean entered the room, " looks like your father bailed again. Sorry. And I know you wanted to help him but I think it's time."

Lucifer nodded and stepped away from Sam giving Dean room to aim. As it turned out this was apparently all Chuck needed to show up. " Hello guys."

Dean swung his gun up, around and aimed it at Chuck's forehead. " I outta shoot you in your damn face!"

Chuck chuckled and help his hands up in surrender. " before I say anything, I'm going to have to see everyone's memories of what's happened."

End

Thanks again guys for reading. I haven't actually thanks those of you who faved and followed this story. I've been out of writing for a long time and this is my first official story back and I've already done so much better then I expected! So thanks for that.


	7. Finally some back story

Sam flashback (Quick series of events up to and including the bond)POV

I knew it! I did. It was the trickster that had been doing the time loop. Dean was safe and packing the car.

Dean was dead. I'm hunting that ass down and making him sort it. I learnt everything I could about Loki. Everything. Now I just have to fine him. Please god let me find him.

6 months have passed and he found me, using bobby's voice and shape.

I stabbed Loki and it didn't work. But at least Dean is good I have my brother back. At least for now...

...

That asshole has turned me into a car made me star in a herpes ad and stuck me in a game show. I'm gonna kill him!

I knew who it was. Once we'd realised he was an angel it clicked in my head like a switch being flipped. "Which one are you sleepy,sneezy or douchey?"

"Gabriel okay? They call me Gabriel." I knew it. I almost crowed. But instead I confirmed that he wasindeed an archangel and then I allowed a small smile. He must have caught it because he seemed surprised.

...

Gabriel kept popping in when Dean wasn't there. Making melaugh, helping me with research and generally just making a nuisance of himself.

I was relatively smart. I knew what was happening. I knew I felt something for the archangel I also knew it had something to do with him being what he was. I don't think he realised what he was doing most of the time. I'd seen Castiel act the same way when within Dean's vicinity. And I knew they already had some form of bond there was no other way Castiel could have pulled Dean from hell.

What I didn't know was what I needed to do about it. I didn't think Gabriel would want demon blood drinking Winchester scum as a mate.

I had actually stopped since meeting Gabriel. He probably saved my life.

...

Gabriel confessed, I asked him if I was and he confessed it was the reason for everything he'd done. I'm an Angels mate! Dean doesn't know but I'm so happy that Gabriel wanted me! I haven't felt this way since Jess died.

We made love and sealed the bond before we told Dean and Cas.

Dean wasn't too happy about it but he couldn't do anything about it now. The bond was settled. Besides now I could sit there with Gabe and tease Dean about Cas.

...

I actually thought this happiness would last. We'd been doing well Dean and Cas had bonded and between us we'd ganked many monsters. And somehow I'd still managed to let Lucifer free. I didn't mean to. I didn't know killing Lilith and letting her blood spill would be the last seal. None of us did, not even Gabe!

I hate myself for letting this happen but Gabriel says that it's okay maybe his brother would listen to reason this time.

I hope he's right because I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I lay here on my current motel bed thinking of how I could fix this if it went south quickly. Gabriel, Dean and Cas were our sorting food and interviews, however I hadn't been sleeping well and had been ordered by Gabe and Dean to stay put and try to sleep. It wasn't happening.

Either way I knew I would hold on to and love Gabriel with all I had until something happened. If and when it happened because I'm not stupid. This was Lucifer we're talking about.

...

Lucifer was here at the hotel. Gabriel stood in front of me, Dean and Kali protecting us as we moved to the door. I kept quiet I didn't want to draw anymore attention to me from Lucifer. Or the fact I was bonded to his little brother.

We reached the car and waited for Gabriel. I felt a sudden and sharp pain in my chest and knew something was wrong. I cried out and started running in. I didn't even know what I was doing until I was stood over his body.

I don't know what's happening. I keep praying that it's a clone, that he'll just walk through the doors.

I was wrong, so wrong. He didn't walk back through. He was really dead. I couldn't think or feel. How am I supposed to deal with this.

Dean said something I didn't catch and led me from the building.

I knew this would happen, the people I love always end up hurt or dead. Maybe I should not be here.

...

After that my minds pretty much a blur of pain and anguish. I don't think I've eaten. I know I haven't slept and I pretty much just sit here.

I don't think I've seen Dean and Cas very often. They're leaving me to work through my emotions but it's only making it worse. I know it is but I can't stop.

...

Today was the first time I cut. It felt so good. I feel so much better. I still haven't eaten much but I think Dean'stwigged that so this can be my new outlet.

...

It's been 6 months since Gabriel died and I've got so many cut scars now. Dean found out yesterday but I don't care. It's not like it matters now anyways. I'm going to have to say yes to Lucifer. At least there I'll be tortured for my crimes.I owe the world this much, for letting Lucifer free, for killing Gabriel, for everything.

...

Dean's saved me from myself twice now but it's okay soon I'll be saying yes to Lucifer and taking him to the pit with me. It's okay now, it's almost over.

Chuck stumbled backwards the sheer weight of the emotions in Sam's memory was hard to deal with. He had to take a break but at least he got see Gabriel alive and happy. He wasn't done yet. He still had what happened after that and recently before he even  
thought about moving on to Dean and Castiel.

Honestly he had been surprised to see Lucifer there but he wanted to see his memories also.

Chuck sighed and dived back in.

Sam POV

I'm in the pit with Lucifer, turns out I pulled Micheal with me. That alone has bought me eternity of torture from Lucifer. Nobody messes with his brothers bar him. I wish Dean were here to save me.

...

OMG my body has been running around soulless, with out me! Dean sent Death to come get me. But 100 years in hell with Lucifer isn't enough to atone for my sins.

...

Dean's gone. I have no will to find him. I have nowill for anything...

I'm on my way back home to where it started. This time Dean isn't here to stop me. It's time I left this world for good. Permanently.

Shit! I hit a dog with my car! Gotta saveone soul before I give up mine.

...

Turns out saving that dog was the best to happen to me since I met Gabe. I try not to think of him now that I have Amelia. Maybe I could just stay here.

...

I'm leaving her husband is back. The one she thought dead. So I'm leaving. I must thank her though. My original goal is no longer ruling my life.

...

Omg, that's... it can't be... no no no no no no no no. Gabriel's Alive. I'd finally gotten to a place where his death didn't leave me wanting to die and now here he stands. Barely alive but still breathing.

...

Oh god whatever Asmodeus did to him he was no idea who I am. What we were together. The bond burns in my chest with him so near. He can't seem to feel it.

He refuses to speak to me or anyone else. I need it. I need it again.

...

Hookers. Gambling. Booze. No. I can't. I didn't want to hear this. I can see Cas' face and the pity that he can't help but show. That's it I'm doing this.

...

Dean's voice just echoed down the corridor stopping me. Maybe another time.

...

Gabriel left. He just left. He saved me and left. How could he...

...

This man is like a yo-yo. This time he's back. Wounded again. We agree to help him but I wish he'd make a decision.

...

The bond just broke. And I can't feel anything. There's nothing there.

Chuck couldn't see anymore. He asked Dean instead and got his side of the story. He could face those emotions anymore. He should have stepped in sooner! And now despite everything his son was dead. The other had been helping his vessel. And it had  
all gone to pot. He never wanted anything like this to happen.

End chap. Hope you guys liked it.


	8. Memories

I could see Sam falling apart in from of me and I didn't even know what to do. I didn't know losing your bonded would be so bad. But Cas explained it was because a piece of soul and grace is swapped so that each carry a piece of the other with them always. That was until one died.

Sam's stopped eating. I'm force feeding him but he just hides away from me. I don't know how to help him.

...

Sam is still refusing to eat. And I'm sorry to admit I'm letting him waste away in the motel while Cas and I hunted. I just don't know how to deal with this situation.

How am I supposed to help someone who's lost part of his soul. I check on him regularly to try and get him to eat but he's still refusing.

It hurts to look at him he's mostly skin and bone now. And the look in his broken empty eyes kills me every time.

...

I found out Sam had been cutting all this time. I took all the sharp objects away before I drank myself into a sobbing mess. How could I let this happen to my baby brother! I was supposed to look after him.

I have taken to sitting by his bed to keep an eye on him. And I've realised he barely sleeps. In amongst all of this the show down with Lucifer is coming and I'm scared Sam is going to do something stupid.

...

Sam sliced too deep today. I thought I'd hidden all the knives but he'd found one. I patched him up and took the knife away. This is the second time I've had to do this and I don't know if I can continue with this. He's determined to go and I think I might have to let him."

...

He said yes to Lucifer. How am I supposed to deal with that. I know he intended on jumping through the gate into the pit but Lucifer just walked off in his meat suit.

I went after him. I'd chase him to the end of the earth but I found him in Lawrence Kansas in the old cemetery. Adam was now Micheal and Sam/Lucifer were stood there facing off.

Next I know I'm a mess and Sam is back in control. "I'm so sorry Dean this is for the best I promise!"

...

He's gone and I don't even know what to do. If it weren't for Cas I wouldn't still be holding on this well. Thank God for Cas.

......

"You're welcome for Castiel Dean. " Chuck said as he came back to the room. He sighed his heart heavy. He was starting to seriously regret not telling these two who he was and helping when they had needed him. 

.....

I know Sam didn't look for me. And I hate that. More because I don't know what he was thinking when I ended up going to purgatory with Cas. However whatever happened has changed him. He's slightly happier now. Certainly no longer a suicidal shell when I left.

...

Oh shit. Gabriel's Alive! Sam's face is all shock. I think he's trying to hide his excitement.

...

Gabriel doesn't know who he is and Sam is starting to struggle again. I wish he'd never met Gabriel.

...

Omg Sam's cut again and didn't even care enough to clean himself up this time! I hate watching this happen. I hate it!

...

We took his soul. But he can't stay like this forever.

...

No. No. No. no. No. No. No. what have I done. If I hadn't of suggested this Sam would still be alive! Cas had to drag me away. I don't know what I'd do with out him.

...

Sam's Alive! I hate him but thank Lucifer! Gabriel's been thoroughly snogged. Their bond isn't whole but it's a start. It's enough that what was left is starting to repair itself.

...

Son of a bitch! I should have dragged Sam through the rift. He shouldn't have seen that. And what makes it worse is there is zero response from him. He's not there anymore. I don't think retaking his soul is going to help.

.....

Chuck sighed, it was almost as painful watching it from Dean's perspective. "I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. When I gave your brother to Gabriel as his mate I thought together they'd be able to stop everything from happening. Turns out I was the worst kind of wrong. I have a lot to make up for."

Dean's pursed lips told him he had a long go of it before he was truly forgiven. " you know Sam always believed in you. So far you failed him so bad that I don't think even knowing you his faith will ever recover."

Dean stood and left. He was in no mood to be nice to God. He left his mate to talk with his father and went to find his liquor supply.

Thanks guys. More next time. Next time the penultimate chapter.


	9. Gabriel’s POV

Chuck looked at Gabriel's prone body laid out on his bed, the room was sparse due to having only been back for a while. The walls were still covered in his story. He took the time to read though it word by word. He struggled when I came to detailing his torture at the hands of Asmodeus. What he really needed to know was how Gabriel had thought about Sam. Before and after this had happened, during was a different matter. He didn't want to bring up the memories again for him and he was hoping that the emotional information he was looking for would be scattered in the most recent memories.   
Chuck took the time to lock the door, if he was going in to the empty he didn't want anyone following him, they could get hurt and he'd already let enough of that happen.   
He entered into the blackness and immediately began looking for Gabriel's sleeping body. It wasn't long until he came across the being that kept this place in shape, "I didn't think you'd ever visit this place again."  
"I'm here for Gabriel." Chuck wasn't feeling like small talk, he just wanted his son and to leave. "I will take my son and go."  
The creature nodded and led him towards Gabriel's sleeping, for a lack of a better word, soul. They woke him and Chuck sat in front of him as he came round.   
"Who the hell are you? And where in creation am I?" His voice slightly scratchy in his awakening state before he took a closer look at the man in front of him. It took most of Chuck's will not to dip his head in shame, he knew he deserved everything he got from his children but he'd have to sort that out after this.   
"Hello Gabriel, I'm here to gather information so I can make an informed rescission regarding you and Sam." Chuck intoned slowly. Gabriel glanced around, his face lit up in a guarded way, he still didn't know who he was or what was going on, but the mere thought of Sam.... "and as for you're questions, I'm, errrr, well this vessel is called Chuck so let's go with that and I'm your father."  
It sounded like a cheesy novel, however it looked like Gabriel was going to take it better then expected, " and as to where you are, we are in the empty."  
"I did really die then? Is Sam okay?" Chuck really did dip his head this time before shaking it slightly. Gabriel whimpered at the thought of Sam struggling even slightly, "I need to help him. If you really are God then you need to take me back."  
"I need to do something first. I need to look through your memories, I leave that time alone but your ones with Sam, I need to see them." Gabriel nodded, he'd do anything to get back to Sam. 

I found my mate, it was a human male and he was beautiful and damaged. His brother was counting his days down until he was going to the pit and he knew his mate would be unlikely to survive his older brothers death. Maybe there was something I could do. 

......

I'd trapped Sam in a loop, a loop where his brother died a hundred different ways. I just wanted him to get used to the idea that he'd be without his brother but he wasn't getting it.   
I ended up switching out my syrup for strawberry to see how close Sam was watching. He saw it and pinned me against the fence with the stake.   
It wouldn't work but the look on Sam's face was beautiful. I set it straight with a twist and left. Dean was shot and I had hoped that Sam had learnt his lesson he hadn't. 

.....

I'd reset everything with a heavy heart. I didn't like hurting Sam but I needed him to be stronger. 

......

 

Sam had been drinking demon blood and sleeping with that whore! I hate her! I warned Sam that something wasn't right but he wouldnt listen. 

.....

I may have trapped them both in a tv. Dean had been to hell and back and Sam had kicked his addiction and was with Dean again. But Lucifer was free. It was funny watching them in game shows and dr sexy. I may have put Sam in a genital herpes advert.   
They did manage to catch me in a ring of holy fire and made me reveal who I was but Sam had a small smile and I think he already knew. 

........

I've been popping in on Sam, helping him with research and making sure he enjoys life. I only pop in when Deano's not about, he doesn't like me very much.  
However watching Sam smile is happiness. 

......

Sam asked me if he was my mate and I couldn't help my mouth. It's kind of a compulsive reaction and I said I was. I was expecting rejection and hatred but what I got was excitement and kisses.   
We mostly continued this without Dean catching on until Sam told him. 

.....

They were in trouble and I'll be damned if I let my mate and Cas' mate die because I didn't help. Damn it I love Sam and I'll die to protect him.  
I had Lucifer in front of me and the boys and Kali behind me. I told them to go as I faced down Lucifer. Well my clones faced down Lucifer.   
I got out of there soon after my clones died. I had intended to go back to Sam after Lucifer had moved along. I hoped Loki would do the Same again. 

......

I had been wrong so wrong. I don't even want to remember what it was like before now. I'll never be back with Sam. I hope he's safe. 

......

Ketch has released me and brought me to a bunker. I know these boys the Winchester brothers. I had tricked them before. I wonder why Ketch brought me here. Or why the tall one was silently crying.   
I kept flinching while he removed the stitches and his face fell every time I did. I don't think he realised he was doing it. 

......

I stayed in this room not moving not trusting I was safe. I took a chance and wrote out why story on the walls. Castiel brought in the tall Winchester and read it out for him. For some reason I felt guilty as I watched his soul darken slightly and his face shut down. I don't understand why. I'm just a grace farm. 

.....

I left with Cas only for demons to get hold of me not long after. I heard Asmodeus say something and I couldn't take it anymore. Being scared and helpless wasn't me anymore. I was free and I'd be damned if I was going back. I smote his ass and that awful white suit and then with a few parting words I left. 

.......

I went back. I had claw mark wounds in my side and dentist was dead. But with barely any grace and this injury I was going to need help. Surprisingly they decided to help. Despite the sheer look of despair on the taller ones face.   
Sleipnir and Narfi are dead and me and Sam chase down Dean. Loki was mine damn it. Thankfully he hadn't killed him yet and I swiped the sword and in one swift motion shoved it through Loki. 

......

I made the choice of going back with them. I don't know why. Something in me drew me back to them. More specifically Sam and I don't know why. 

.....

Wow she really is flexible and my god this was worth it. At least until we came out and I saw Sam's face. My heart broke and I don't know why but I ignored it. Dean followed and Rowena scowled and left. 

......

"I know you can hear his thoughts. So why?" I don't know what Dean meant. I hadn't listened into anyone's thought at all. But Dean was obviously distressed at something with Sam. 

.....

Dean showed me Sam's removed soul. It was full and close to becoming a demon soul. So I warned Dean and left. I couldn't get the image of the photograph out of my head. Or the explanation of it from Dean. 

.......

We'd gone to the alternate universe for Mary Winchester and Jack. Surprisingly Lucifer had agreed to help with the rift while we were there.  It wasn't long before we were attacked as was always the way with the Winchester's.  
We'd helped the two teenagers with the vampires and they in turn led us in the direction we needed to go. Right through the vampire nest, great. 

......

As I watched Sam get bit by the vampire something in me broke. A damn flowed and all my memories with it. Now I understand why I was so drawn to Sam and why I'd been feeling so guilty. And I wailed. A heartbreaking wail. I'm not sure what happened next as when I next tuned in I was cuddled into Cas' side and everyone around me were all in some form of tears or break down at the loss of Sam.   
I confirmed to Cas that I remembered everything before he slipped me into a dreamless sleep. 

......

He was alive. God praise Lucifer! I clung to him and even without his soul he hugged back. Although the lack of soul lasted only another few minutes and as it settled so did Sam's lips on mine. I had him back. I don't think I've ever been happier. Or more in love. 

......

Micheal had found us, I had to keep Sam safe! I told him to go. And I turned into the fight. I didn't even tell him I loved him and as Michael's blade sunk into my chest I wish I had. The last thing I know I'm screaming and then what little grace I had exploded. 

Gabriel was breathing heavy as Chuck pulled back and sighed. "Let's go home Gabriel."

The littlest Archangel nodded and followed his Father out of the darkness and back into his Enochian covered room. 

The end. 

 

One more chapter to go.


	10. The end.

Chuck and Gabriel arrived back in Gabriel's room. His vessel still lay on his bed and with a bright glow the two Gabriel's merged and his vessel sat up, "thanks for bringing me back Dad."

Chuck smiled, "that's not all I'm going to be doing. I think it's time your aunt and I took back control, don't you?"

"Yes I do. There's one small issue, there's only approximately 10 angels left in existence..." Chuck sighed, he knew this, it was one of the reasons he was making the decision he was. Gabriel stood and moved to the door, clearly in a rush to see Sam. He reached his hunters door and hesitated before turning the handle.

What he found broke his heart and simultaneously gave him hope for his brother. Sam was huddled unseeing and unmoving in the corner and Lucifer was singing a song and keeping a close eye on the hunter. "Lucifer..."

"Oh my dad, Gabriel! You're alive!" Sam didn't even twitch at his name which saddened him further but he graciously accepted the hug from his brother and smiled.

"Thank you Lucifer, for taking care of him." Lucifer smiled, the lines in his vessel easing slightly. This was all he'd ever wanted. And admittedly he could see his fathers point now. They were better in every flawed way.

"No problem little brother. I'll leave you to him, just angel radio me if you need anything! I hope you get through." Gabriel didn't need to say 'me too' as he knew Lucifer knew, "save your mate little brother."

Gabriel smiled, he hadn't known that Lucifer was aware that he'd mated with Sam but he supposed that the situation kind of led to that conclusion. He crept forward towards Sam as his brother left and crouched before the empty man before him. "Hey Sam... you in there Samsquatch?"

Sam didn't twitch until Gabriel put his hand on Sam's arm. The movement was explosive and the shout hoarse as he violently moved away from Gabriel, "don't touch me!"

"You used to enjoy me touching you Sam." Gabriel couldn't help the lewd sentence, turned out the reply caught Sam's attention and his head flew up to look Gabriel in the face.

"No, don't do this to me, just let me die in peace please. No more hallucinations!" Sam's words yanked a chocked sob from Gabriel's chest.

"I'm real Sam, Chuck turned up, he came and got me from the empty, I swear it'sme!" His reply was earnest and hopeful. Sam's eyes focussed on his face some of the emptiness and recent insanity leaving as he took in the features of Gabriel's face. Gabriel took the chance to look at the rest of Sam's. His hair was greasy and sticking out everywhere, his skin was shallow and what little tan the hunter had naturally was gone, in its place was a paleness that told him how little Sam had seen daylight, moved at all.

Sam's hand reached up to the face he'd been studying and touched his fingers to his cheek obviously expecting it to be an apparition or a hallucination still. When Sam's fingers settled firmly on his skin, his palm following, Sam's face lit up in a grin before he dragged Gabriel in to a kiss that would leave them both breathless.

...

Lucifer made his way into the library his face a smile and there was a bounce in his step. He went straight to Chuck and pulled him into a deep hug. He whispered, "thanks Dad, so much, also I'm so sorry I didn't see it before!"

Chuck shook his head, "no I'm sorry, for enforcing it on you."

With that said Lucifer pulled away, discreetly wiping his tears and informing them that Gabriel was with Sam. Dean wasn't sure how to feel about that until Chuck said his outlined plan for sorting everything out. He was going to go and judge every angel alive or dead for their actions. Provide a path for redemption or leave them in the empty. And he was gonna help Amara take hell under after thateverything would settle down.

It wasn't long before the angels had to soundproof the library with a chuckle and a lewd joke on behalf of Sam and Gabriel.

A couple of hours went by as Lucifer introduced Jack to Chuck and they got started in on helping Chuck with taking back control. Sam and Gabriel finally made an appearance, huge smiles on their faces, " next time Sam gag him, he's quite loud!"

Sam blushed bright red and Gabriel chuckled before opening his mouth to reply to Dean before closing his mouth and shrugging. Dean wasn't wrong calling Sam the top in their relationship.

Despite not wanting to let Gabriel go for fear he'd disappear Sam moved over to his brother for a big hug.

Sam affirmed the recompletion of their bond in Dean's ear before pulling away, the biggest, cat got the canary, grin across his face.

...

As you can see, things turned out well in the end. Chuck and Amara restoredorder in heaven and hell. Heaven's lights remained on as many angels were returned with the understanding that most were on guardian angel duty for some of their crimes. Raphael and Micheal were returned also and Chuck had argued with them about the apocalypse for hours before they apologised.

Dean and Castiel settled back into their own bond now that their was no trouble they only hunted the little things; vampires, werewolves, Demons or angels that went off the reservation, which only happened once.

Sam and Gabriel stayed in the bunker becoming the new Bobby team for other hunters; providing research, badges; back up on the phones and more. Their own bond settled back down quickly they eventually adopted kids. Many, many kids as Gabriel always wanted loads.

It turned out that with the little bit of grace, and some secret help from Chuck, that both Sam and Dean would never grow old or die so long as they had their angels with them. And with some tweaking Chuck made it so if they, or any other angel who loved or mated with a human, ever did die they would go to heaven instead of the empty.

Lucifer turned out to be a pretty great dad himself. He and Jack ended up helping around heaven a lot, making sure it was run smoothly if Chuck ever needed to take a break.

All those that came through the rift stayed. They'd found their paradise and between them and the archangels managed to empty the apocalypse of any other humans left alive. They were distributed after rehabilitation and given identities and found jobs.

Mostly everything settled down into normality. A happy normality that lastedcenturies after most had passed away.

The end.

Thanks for reading guys. This is now complete


End file.
